freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Spooky Mansion
is a new game mode released with the Curse of Dreadbear DLC for Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. Segments Hallway Dubbed Hallway Crawl in the pre-level area, the Hallway level is reminiscent of the Funtime Foxy level in Dark Rooms. The player is tasked with walking down a dark hallway to escape the Nightmare animatronics, only briefly being illuminated by lightning flashes from the storm outside. As the player walks down the hall, they will occasionally come across doors on either side where Nightmare Chica and Nightmare Bonnie may appear from. If the player is within their line of sight, they will be attacked and lose the level. Nightmare Foxy becomes a threat next as he will randomly appear in front of the player. If the player is moving while Nightmare Foxy is in the hallway and lightning is flashing outside, the player will be attacked. Finally, after a certain point, the player will not be able to just stop indefintiely as Nightmare Freddy will begin to approach from behind, meaning the player must be constantly making progress down the hall, only stopping when absolutely necessary. The level ends when the player reaches a white door at the end of the hall which leads into the Bedroom from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Build-A-Mangle The player is tasked with building a mangled animatronic performer. Conveyor belts on either side of the player carry parts for the build to furnaces stationed behind the player. A receptacle in the middle is where the player places parts for the build and four monitors in front of the player shows the needed parts. Buttons sit on either side of the player to shock Freddles that come down the line. Grabbing them or failing to shock them will result in them distracting the player for a few seconds and blocking them from grabbing parts. The pieces needed in each attempt are randomized and are cycled through on the quad-monitor in front of the player. If a correct piece is placed in the receptacle, screens showing the piece will flash green and the piece will no longer be shown. If an incorrect piece is used, big red X's will show on the screens. If the player places enough incorrect pieces in the receptacle, Mangle will crawl out of the air duct on the wall positioned past the quad-monitor, watching the player intently. This is meant to serve as an in-game warning to the player. Three more incorrect pieces and Mangle will attack the player. The goal is for the player to get 70% completion, getting 7 out of 10 correct parts within the 60 seconds allotted. When time runs out, HandUnit will grade the player based on their performance. if the player has accumulated less than 7 parts, they will fail the challenge and end up being jumpscared by Mangle the second HandUnit finishes speaking. If the player gains 7 or more parts, the player will win the challenge, though HandUnit has different responses depending on how many parts were accumulated. Trick or Treat The player stands in front of the door to a house with masks of Mangle, Chica, and Bonnie on the left and Foxy, Freddy and Balloon Boy on the right. A button on the right will ring the doorbell to the house, activating the animatronics inside. A door knocker is also available, however, using it will cause a jumpscare. The animatronics inside include Withered Freddy, Withered Chica, Withered Bonnie, Withered Foxy, Mangle, and Balloon Boy. When the doorbell is rung, they will shuffle around with one stopping at the door. The player will need to track the animatronics inside to figure out who will be behind the door when it opens. The player locks in their guess by wearing the mask of the appropriate animatronic. Failing to wear the appropriate mask will result in a jumpscare from the animatronic at the door. Occasionally, Mangle may obscure the window on either side of the door. The player has to wear the Mangle mask in order to get them to move. If the player wears the appropriate mask three times, they will win the game, and the animatronics will throw candy through the door. Dreadbear The Dreadbear game is done in a style similar to Parts and Service in that the player is actively working on Dreadbear to make him properly function.To begin the game, the player must turn the crank to their back-left to lower Dreadbear into the area and give him a shock with the switch to the front-right. Fitting the Frakenstein's Monster theme, the player is working on Dreadbear's control module, his brain. The player must make changes to the brain to fit the schematics shown around them. These are: *The brain is marked off into ten regions. A monitor to the player's left shows each region with a different color. The player must use the syringe below the monitor to select colored dyes to inject into each region of the brain corresponding to what's shown on the monitor. *Also shown on the monitor is a scale with a red number and a yellow number, ranging from zero to ten. The yellow number on the scale is the current "charge" of the brain and the red number is the goal. The player must change the charge of the brain using the red coil (to the left of the brain) to increase the value and the blue coil (to the right of the brain) to decrease the value until the yellow and red numbers match. (When matching, the yellow number will not be visible.) *Lastly, the player must match the "neural feedback loop" to the machine on the right. First, the player should take the diode on their right and insert it into the brain. This will display the brain's current neural waveform on the display to the right in yellow. If the player presses the target button to the top-left of the machine, their objective will be displayed in red. Of the main three knobs, the left knob will change the amplitude (height) of the wave, the middle one will change the pace (speed of the beeping) of the wave, and the right will change the wavelength (spacing of the humps) of the wave. Once all three parts are completed, pick up the brain and place it in Dreadbear's head to complete the game. To complicate things, the power will occasionally go out. While the player can color the brain while the power is out, they cannot change the charge of the brain, affect the neural feedback loop, or see the schematic for the colors and therefore must use the switch just behind the brain to turn the power back on. This has the unfortunate side-effect of shocking Dreadbear. The player is allowed to shock Dreadbear four times (marked by the lights just above the switch) without penalty, including the one shock to start the game. If the player shocks Dreadbear a fifth time, they will be attacked by Dreadbear and lose the game. Videos FNAF Help Wanted - Dreadbear (Flat Mode)|A complete playthrough of Dreadbear in Flat Mode Trivia *In Hallway Crawl, if the player uses mods to get into the Bedroom they can find that the Closet doors are usable. *The positions of the Nightmares and their behaviors in Hallway Crawl seem to reference their behaviors from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. Bonnie and Chica come out of the left and right doors respectively, Freddy approaches from behind, and Foxy appears in front. *During the Trick or Treat stage, if the player attempts to phase through the house, their view will be obscured by bright white static as a means to prevent cheating. It is possible to walk past the static barrier, however. *The Trick or Treat stage uses Nightmare BB for Balloon Boy's jumpscare, as Balloon Boy does not have an official jumpscare. *In Trick or Treat, one of the tombstones has the name Willie Lofler on it. This name likely has nothing to do with the series and may be just a generic asset bought for the game. *In Dreadbear, the player can pick up a cup to their right. This cup can be placed in Dreadbear's head and will cause a jumpscare. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted Category:Curse of Dreadbear